Naruto spinoff: The Life of Kousetsu Buke
by Sano-Ookami
Summary: This is my epic version of Naruto with my OC/RPC, Kousetsu Buke. Kousetsu, being orphaned at 4, strives to become the ninja his father was to save his mom from the grasp of Orochimaru, even with the five tailed demon inside him. My first story ever, enjoy
1. The Beginning

Yo Buke here. This is my first story ever so please comment and give some advice. On with the story! Oh yeah I don't own Naruto but I own my RPC!

--x--

A young boy, no older than 6, walked through the streets of Konohakagure towards the Ninja Academy. His name was Buke, Kousetsu and he was on his way, to sign up at the Academy, to become a ninja like many other orphaned kids including Uzumaki, Naruto. Kousetsu felt a pang of sadness when he saw all of the children with their parents but shook it off.

The Third Hokage, Sandaime, stood up to get the peoples' attention and said, "Thank-you all for coming and signing your wonderful children up to become ninjas. I know they will become great ones." Some parents nodded on agreement the, rest just kept on signing papers and so on.

After getting signed-up, Kousetsu walked back to the orphanage. "I will become stronger, I will bring them back!" he vowed to himself. "I will! And that's a promise!" he touched the necklace he had under his shirt, it was one of the only things he had from his family, that and a specially made kunai he had made with his mother 2 years ago.

--x--

Ok I know its short but it's the first chapter (yay I've been molding this story for years!!) till next time Buke.


	2. 6 Years Later

K chapter 2 here yay! I don't own Naruto. I own my RPC!

Kousetsu looked up from his work. With a trained ear he could here Naruto shout, "Shut up" somewhere in the village. He smirked, " Naruto what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Iruka left to go get Naruto. When he got back, Naruto sat, tied up on the floor. Then Iruka made the whole class do a Henge practice. When it was Kousetsu's turn he turned into a fairly large wolf then poofed back to himself.

Afterwards he saw Naruto cleaning the stone faces. "_So that's what you did_," Kousetsu thought to himself.

The next day it was time for the final exams. Kousetsu finished with flying colors. Outside he saw Naruto sitting on a swing, looking all bummed-out. He walked towards him and asked, "Oi, Naruto why are you so bummed out?"

"I didn't pass the exam," Naruto answered, glumly.

"Well you can always train, like I did, and retake it," Kousetsu suggested. Naruto just snorted and looked away. Suddenly Mizuki appeared and all three of them went to Naruto's place.v

After Mizuki told Naruto and Kousetsu where to find it, they went after the "Scroll of Sealing."

After learning the "Kage Bunshin" technique, Kousetsu went strait home to get some rest. The next day, he saw Naruto wearing a hitai-ate. "_So he did it after all_," he thought.

On the 15th, Kousetsu got up bright and early, ate some breakfast, got dressedand put his hitai-ate on. It was placed on his head so if you where looking at face to face the metal part would be facing to the left so part of his light, spiky, brown hair came down in-between his eyes.

Kousetsu arrived at the Academy just in time for the explanatory meeting. Even though he woke up early he liked to train a bit.

As Iruka read off the different teams, he got to team 7, "Uzumaki, Naruto; Haruno, Sakura; Uchiha, Sasuke; and Buke, Kousetsu." Kousetsu sighed, "Ah, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened.

"_I'm on Kousetsu's team, no way_," he thought. Sakura looked confused.

"_Why four people on my team and not three, like the rest, I guess there is a long drawn out answer to this and I don't really want to know right now,_" she thought, "_and that Kousetsu guy looks kinda cute but not as cute as Sasuke_," she thought, looking toward him.

All Sasuke said was, "Hmph."

The next morning Kousetsu went through his routine, putting his fishnet shirt and brown pants on. He looked down at his stomach, even though nobody could see it, the seal mark was still there. Within him the… his train of though was interrupted by a crow, tapping on his window. "Time to go," he said to himself, picking up his backpack.

"It's been an hour, where the hell is he?" asked Kousetsu. He hated waiting for people and making people wait.

"Well, since he _is_ late," started Naruto while wedging an eraser in-between the door. As their Sensei walked in, it fell on top of his head.

"Well my first impression of you guys is," their Sensei started, "I hate you." And with that everybody had an anime down. 


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 is here. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I'm on a sugar high! Enjoy the story!

--x--

"Let's introduce ourselves," Team 7's Sensei said.

"You first," said Naruto.

"O.K., my name is Hatake, Kakashi. I don't want to tell you guys anything else," Kakashi answered.

"All we got was his name," exclaimed Sakura.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and," Naruto kept on ranting about ramen," And I want to become Hokage."

"O.K., next." said Kakashi.

Sakura explained a bit, too much about herself then Sauske explained about his plot of revenge on his brother. Now it was Kousetsu's turn. "Um, my name's Buke, Kousetsu. I've been an orphan since I was 4 and I have…" "_Hmm… how can word this"_ he thought. "Very strong chakara inside if me that might come out at inopportune times," Kousetsu finished off quickly.

Kakashi then lectured about the exam the team had to take tomorrow. Then he said, "Oh, yeah. Don't eat breakfast or you'll throw-up."

"_Throw-up, yeah right_," thought Kousetsu.

--x—

Meh. Now I'm really tired. Oh well it's like 12 at night now so bed-time for me. yawn See you next time, Buke.


	4. The Fight

I'm really sorry this is so late I got caught up in camp and stuff. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto

--x—

The next morning Kousetsu woke up at 4:00 a.m., ate very little breakfast, got dressed and headed out at 4:45 a.m.

Team 7 waited for Kakashi to arrive, and when he did he set a timer for 12 p.m. then he lectured about getting the bells before 12 you can't eat lunch.

"Why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"So one of you will get tied up to a log over there," Kakashi answered, pointing to a row of three logs nearby.

Suddenly Naruto charged up to Kakashi with a kunai in hand but Kakashi easily put Naruto into a stance so that the kunai he was holding was pointing towards the back of his neck.

"Never charge out at the opponent so outwardly," Kakashi said while letting go of Naruto. "Alright, ready, set, GO!" he commanded and everyone went off to do their different tactics.

"_O.K. Now!_" thought Kousetsu as he charged at Kakashi. Through a flurry of punches, kicks, and Kage Bunshins Kousetsu was able to touch a bell but that wasn't enough.

"You're doing well, your father would have been proud," said Kakashi.

Now Kousetsu was mad. You see, since he never even knew his father and his mother was abducted when he was only 4, Kousetsu was very sensitive about his family and didn't like _**ANY**_ comments about them, good or bad.

"Don't talk about my family!!" Kousetsu shouted, anger bubbling up inside of him. Now was that inopportune time when very strong chakara comes out.

"_Oh, no_," though Kakashi."What has been sealed will now come out," he said.

Everyone, who was close by hiding, saw a blue aura appear around Kousetsu. His hair became wilder and he started to grow fangs.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!" shout Kousetsu, as he lunged himself at Kakashi.

"What has been sealed is… the Gobi."

Kousetsu slashed his new claws at Kakashi. Before he had made a Kage Bunshin that was ready to strike when Kakashi was close enough, when he was the bunshin took out the special kunai and slashed his back with it. Kakashi didn't expect that, shouted out in pain, and stumbled forward. Kousetsu then hit him with a chakara enhanced punch and did that back and for between him and his clone multiple times until one hit Kakashi with a front kick then the other hit him with a round kick right after he grabbed a bell.

Kousetsu breathed heavily as the chakara aura disappeared. His bunshin poofed away as he fell to his side crying and curled up into a ball. "Why do I… have to… hurt so many… people," he said in-between sobs just before passing out.

Kousetsu woke to the smell of a bento box.

"Time to eat," said Kakashi. "I'm surprised, Kousetsu is the only one who was able to get a bell, good job by the way," he added. Kousetsu nodded. Then Kakashi went ranting about how and why everyone else didn't get one and that he'll give them another try after lunch.

"Oh, I almost forgot don't feed any food to Naruto," Kakashi added again, pointing to Naruto who was tied up to the middle log of the three.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kousestu happily ate their lunch leaving Naruto with a growling stomach.

"Have some," offered Kousetsu to Naruto.

"Okay!!" Naruto shouted.

Kousetsu tipped some rice into Naruto's mouth and he gladly ate it. Right after that, Kakashi poofed up and said, "I told you not to feed Naruto, but you guys pass."

Everyone had a confused face on except Kousetsu and Sasuke.

"We passed because we used teamwork," explained Kousetsu.

"Yes and you guys are the first to pass," said Kakashi.

Naruto's face lit up, "Really, that's so cool!!" he shouted.

Sakura started jumping up and down saying, "We did it, we did it!!"

"Lets go home," suggested Kakashi on a happy note.

As Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kousetsu walked away Naruto shouted, "Oi I'm still tied up here!!"

--x--

Finally done!! Hehe Naruto is left behind. Buke.


	5. The Land of Waves

Sorry for this being soooo late I've been drawing a lot of pictures lately so, yeah. Story time!!

--x—

For the next week, team 7 did easy missions like weeding gardens, and mowing lawns. The last one had been catching a cat named Tiger; after that Naruto got fed up with these crappy missions and so did Kousetsu.

Naruto threw a fit with the Hokage and got the team a C ranked mission, to escort Tazuna, an expert bridge builder, to the land of waves.

On the way Kakashi explained about the five Kages, villages, ect. Suddenly two Mist Ninja ambushed them. The first went after Kakashi and "killed" him, the second after Naruto. He just stood there, frozen in fear when Kousetsu and Sasuke both attacked one ninja each and got them tied up to a tree. Naruto got his hand slashed by one of them though. The bad thing about that is that there was poison in it. Kakashi interrogated the old man, for he was not dead, he had used a substitution when the ninja attacked him. They found out he was wanted by a man named Gato and this mission will be a lot harder than expected.

While on a boat to The Land of Waves, Tazuna and Kakashi yapped about something or other, Kousetsu really didn't listen.

On the way to Tazuna's house, Zabuza Momochi, a rouge ninja, appeared. He use the Hidden Mist Jutsu to conceal himself, but Kakashi revealed what was under his covered eye, the Sharingan. As the mist got thicker everyone got scared except Kousetsu . He just closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Don't be scared, Kakashi can handle this," he said, and he did… for a bit. He got caught in Zabuza's Hydro- prison. Zabuza used water-clones to attack everyone else.

Sasuke was unsuccessful at trying to attack Zabuza and so was Naruto the first and second time. The third was successful in getting Zabuza to release the Hydro - prison using teamwork between the both of them.

Kakashi fought Zabuza a bit more; he copying Zabuza's every move. Kakashi then used Water Style: Grand Waterfall Jutsu to finish him off.

Suddenly a mysterious ninja, wearing a mask, appeared and finished off Zabuza for good. He was called a Hunter Nin. He was about the same age as Naruto and the others, which got him pissed off, because, he was able to kill Zabuza.

Then the Hunter Nin disappeared with Zabuza.

Just as Team 7 was about to leave, Kakashi passed out.

--x--

Once again I am truly sorry this is so late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Sano-Ookami.


End file.
